


无题

by caaaaaaat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	无题

旅行是一件极其耗费体力的事，即使对于一直过着四处漂泊的西·如恩来说。猫魅族与生俱来的毛发让他们能抵挡寒冷，但并不意味着冬日早晨的被窝对他们没有吸引力。  
“嗯……”  
卸下了一切防备的银发猫魅中年还没睡醒，抱着被子发出了咕哝声，昏沉的睡意还缠着他的四肢，贴在身后温暖的躯体更让人不想睁开双眼。

所以当徒弟搂着他老师的手顺着腹肌慢慢往下滑，握住他分身的时候对方也没有抗拒，反而舒服地让他抬了抬腰。  
蹭着他脚底厚茧的脚背越发不安分起来，一条大腿卡进了他的腿间。  
早上九点的艾欧泽亚，本来阳光应该已经透过窗户洒满旅馆的房间，然而为了不打扰难得的休憩时光，厚重的窗帘依旧纹丝不动地遮盖着窗框。

如果说有什么比蜜糖更甜，比阳光更温暖，那一定是爱慕的心情。  
没有过多的动作，只是环绕着老师的腰，双腿与他的交缠，感受他后背贴在自己的胸口的热度。  
“老师……”  
年长的猫魅中年听到了徒弟在他耳边低沉的呢喃，能感受到靠在他肩上的脸颊逐渐发烫。握着他分身的手不紧不慢地动着，故意避开了敏感的顶端。他稍稍弓起了身体，蹭到了徒弟同样已经湿滑的阴茎。  
也许这的确是一个适合发懒的日子。当师父任由带着睡意惺忪的呻吟从喉咙里哼出的时候，尾巴也卷上了徒弟的大腿。得到了这样的默许，也不需要什么言语来回应，一条腿被往前挪了挪，一只手伸进他的股间，就连涂在穴口的润滑剂也是徒弟挤在手心温过的。

 

探进来的手指轻车熟路地找到了他体内的敏感点，在半梦半醒精神放松时候轻轻地按压更容易产生酥麻到头顶快感。即使已经是这样的关系了，徒弟任然执拗地叫着他老师，看着他的眼睛里闪烁着憧憬和敬意，这让每次在亲热的时候多了一份背德的羞耻。  
没有睡醒是逃避这份羞耻感很好的借口，老师的身体比以往打开得更快，很快就能容纳下三根手指。徒弟也向前把自己的重量压在老师的背上，侧卧的两人逐渐都趴在了床上。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
爱抚他分身的手也一直没有停下过，溢出液体的前端和床单摩擦着，徒弟的尾巴也开始在他敏感的大腿内侧故意拨撩着，绒毛尖扫过去，惹得他一阵颤抖。  
因为身体的放松和充分的润滑，埋在股缝间的分身终于缓缓插进来的时候没有受到太大的阻碍，并算不上清醒的神志因为对方分身擦过敏感点产生的快感而变得更加昏昏沉沉，好像正在发生的一切是甜蜜的梦境，连人的骨头都要融化。  
徒弟的分身顶到了他最里面不愿拔出来，只是轻轻的晃着腰，温暖的后穴包裹着柱身收缩着，甚至能感受到它的形状和上面凸起的青筋。  
“老师的里面，好舒服……嗯……”  
这样的动作已经不能满足老师被挑起的高涨的欲望，抓着枕头的手收紧了，徒弟却留恋于老师身体里的温暖，埋在里面迟迟不肯动起来。然而这样细微的动作也最能激起人的渴求，老师的身体随着每次这样轻轻地顶弄而夸张地颤抖着。  
他转过埋在枕头里的脸，眼睛半睁地看着背后的黑发青年，双唇微启。

“……快、快一点……”

听到这样的催促，徒弟先是愣了一下，一股气血涌上心头，覆上老师还抓着枕头的手，猛然抬腰抽插起来。

突如其来的强烈快感让紧咬的牙齿也关不住难耐的呻吟，老师干脆放弃了抵抗，任由低沉而好听的鼻音充满了整个房间，因为情欲而泛起的变红从脸上蔓延到了脖子。比他矮一个头的徒弟并不算沉，却因为没睡醒时的无力感让他被牢牢地压在床上无法反抗，只能抬着腰承受着操弄。  
之前从未看到过对方如此索求自己的徒弟，不由得下腹一阵酸胀。特别是看到老师因为自己的动作而露出了舒服的表情，平时立起来的耳朵也贴着头低垂着，忍不住想往里吹气。

“老师舒服吗。”  
“呜！”  
关切的话语伴随着呼出的热气吹进猫魅一向敏感的耳朵里，让已经因为快感而颤抖的身体突然紧绷了起来，即使没有脏字也听起来十分下流。感到老师的后穴突然的咬紧，徒弟抱着对方的腰露出了满意的微笑。

因为贪恋被子里的温暖，所以在做的时候也没有太大的动作，仅仅凭借摩擦产生的快感的积累足以达到高潮。高潮以后袭来的困意让老师重新闭上了双眼，压在背上的重量也翻了下去躺在边上喘着气，只是一只手还恋恋不舍的抓着他的手腕。在空旷的房间里显得格外喧闹的喘息声也慢慢地安静了下来，他只记得恍惚间有人给他裹上浴袍然后被拦腰抱起，混合着松香味的热水没过了脖子，旅途中所产生的所有疲惫和肌肉酸痛的不适都被很好的抚平了。

再一次醒来的时候，老师发现自己已经穿好了浴衣被塞在被炉里，身体里也没有了因为液体残留而产生的粘腻不适感。火锅汤底刚煮开，正好可以开始下东西了。他撑起上半身，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“诶呀诶呀……睡这么久，真的已经是个大叔了呢。”

“可，可是。”他那平时喜欢冲进怪物堆里，对着魔物一通爆揍的徒弟，此刻靠在他旁边，好像哪去上完了一整套新娘课程一般，认真地给毛衣绣着花，用手绷微微挡着泛红的脸。“这样的老师明，明明……很可爱啊。”

徒弟放下手里正在干的活，不知道从哪里掏出了一把梳子，像对待宝物一般捧起老师的尾巴，顺着梳了起来。  
“一会吃饱了困的话就在被炉里再睡一会，我会给老师盖好毯子的，不会感冒的。”  
老师把下巴搁在桌子上，又重新把手放进了被炉里，因为徒弟夹着烫熟吹凉的香菇的筷子已经递到他嘴边。至于荒郊野岭里的旅店为什么会出现被炉和火锅，他也不想去细想。  
的确偶尔偷下懒是不错，老师一边闭着眼睛一边嚼着香菇想。


End file.
